


An Incomplete Reunion

by Enlyien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, OT3, Wayfinder Trio, hints of TerQua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlyien/pseuds/Enlyien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ven and Aqua are drawn by something to the Keyblade Graveyard, there, they encounter the remnants of someone they once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incomplete Reunion

The dust had hardly settled since their landing.

Ven hopped off his glider, dismissing that form and his armor in a sweep of his hand. He had gotten quite good at that, Aqua noticed with a smile. She had done the same, waiting for him a few feet away. Some strange presence had drawn them back to this place, a desert realm that held no good memories for either of them.

In the eleven years that had passed, Ven had aged well, Aqua often being the end of his jokes about her height and that she was now younger than him. She could still take him down in a fight though. Being flipped onto his back often shut him up.

Aqua lead the way, her senses much better than Ven's. The wind had picked up, scattering dust. Aqua shielded and squinted her eyes, mouth closed firmly to keep from getting a mouthful of the grainy dirt.

"Hey! I think I see something!" Ven had called over to her, and together, they jogged towards the shape in the distance. Once the form had cleared in her eyes, she gasped sharply.

She knew that key blade anywhere. The armor too.

Ven was over by it first, Aqua's legs feeling like lead, keeping her back. He was reaching out to touch it, both doubting that anything was inside. Aqua had recounted what had happened to their Terra to him upon his awakening.

Instead, pulling another gasp from the female, the armor moved, creaking with sand in its joints. Ven stepped back, unsure of what exactly was happening. The armor stood, key blade in hand. The voice that came from it was a hollow reminder of what had once controlled it.

_'Aqua… Ven…'_

She knew there was nothing inside.

It was an empty suit of armor.

But her tears came faster than ever before. Ven knew what she was going to do and joined her.

Together, they approached their Terra's armor and embraced it. Nothing else, just holding it, remembering every other time they had seen the man inside.

It dropped Ends of the Earth and rested a hand on each of their backs.

Ven was smiling, just happy that his brother was still in there somewhere. Aqua, on the other hand, was full on sobbing, her tears dripping onto the armor and rolling down it like rain.

The whole time she had been in the Realm of Darkness, she had been weighed down with feelings of failure, that if she had just been stronger, then she could have saved both Ven and Terra. Upon rescuing Ven, she still felt as if she had lost Terra. Her Terra. Her poor, poor Terra. Although it wasn't him, she still felt somewhat relieved.

If he could speak to them from the armor, then there was no doubt in her mind that he could come back, fully and completely.

The armor by now had moved closer, pulling the two people most important to Terra close. Ven could have sworn he felt the warmth of a body inside.

What Aqua did feel was the armor shaking.

Like it was going to fall apart.

Her worry grew as it fell to it's knees, clutching onto them like they were a lifeline to the earth. Ven gripped it's shoulder, grimacing as he realized it was sobbing. The sounds of crying were coming from Aqua who had buried her face into the crook of the armor's neck, clinging to it. All of her pain from the Realm of Darkness was pouring out in the form of tears.

Ven watched the two of them, reunited, and yet not.

 

He didn't know how long had passed, but the two had stopped crying. Aqua was talking in a soft voice, telling what she thought was Terra all about what they had been through.

 

Eventually, She had finally calmed down and the armor had picked up Ends of the Earth.

Ven laughed inwardly at the irony of it.

They all had actually gone to the ends of the earth to be reunited, and even then, fate refused to allow them an actual reunion.

Aqua had back away from the armor, now smiling. It turned to Ven and nodded.

_'Take care of her.'_

Then with a final movement, it returned to it's first position and disappeared in a whirlwind of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Aqua rp account; http://www.stxrmfall.tumblr.com/


End file.
